


Error in Your Ways

by Insanelorraine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah and Gavin are not related, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trying a thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelorraine/pseuds/Insanelorraine
Summary: Gavin hates androids. They take over everything and take up too much space.He hates the android creator even more for it.But he can't shake the weird feeling he gets after questioning Kamski leaves him more confused than before.(I'm still new to Ao3 and Hope you enjoy. If you have suggestions about anything I write feel free to let me know. I'm trying a new concept I thought of while spacing out and the scene that popped into my mind is the first chapter you see here.)
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Comments: 29
Kudos: 80





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet where I'm going with this but I noticed there weren't too many of this rarepair since most people see them as siblings since, you know, Neil. But I'm trying it and I hope it goes well.

Gavin can’t believe his eyes. 

Elijah Kamski, the worst thing to ever happen to the world, is being led to the interrogation room in handcuffs by two officers. He can’t even stop himself from staring in disbelief.

Until cold blue eyes meet his.

Gavin breaks eye contact immediately and walks over to the arresting officer, Hank Anderson.

“I have gotta see this.” He comments quietly to Hank. Hank only grunts in response.

Gavin follows Chris into the monitoring room as Hank brings Kamski into the interrogation room. He leaves him alone and joins them in the monitoring room. Gavin leans against the wall and crosses his arms.

“Why do you look so smug?” Hank asks.

“Because the richest and arguably most powerful man in the world is sitting in that room in handcuffs. Because the fucking machines he created are the worst thing I’ve ever experienced. Because I’d bet he thought he could get away with anything. So what did you bring him in for?” Gavin replies.

“We have reason to believe he caused androids to deviate.” Hank replies.

“Wait, that’s it? I thought androids have rights now or some shit. Why would it matter?” Gavin asks.

“If he truly made androids deviate he could possibly be charged with some of their crimes.” Hank says.

Gavin turns to look through the 1 way mirror. He immediately finds those cold blue eyes staring again. He couldn’t possibly be able to see him though. He’s probably just vain enough to stare at his own reflection.

“Look at this vain fucker. Staring at his own reflection like that.” Gavin scoffs.

“You realize I can hear you right? One of you has the intercom pushed. I’ll try not to take offense though.” Kamski says, rolling his eyes.

Everyone in the monitoring room turns to glare at Gavin, who has been accidentally leaning on the intercom button the whole time. He jumps up and moves away from it.

“Goddammit Reed!” Hank says.

“It was an honest mistake!” Gavin says in defense.

“A rookie mistake is more like it.” Chris says. Gavin glares at him but ultimately ignores the comment.

“Here’s the file. You fucked up, you question him.” Hank says, handing him a file containing information on Kamski.

“Fucking hell! You expect me to get answers out of that fucker?” Gavin says, looking through the information provided.

“I’ve had enough of him. He gives me the creeps. Feels like he knows me better than I do.” Hank says.

“Great, can’t wait.” Gavin says sarcastically, not looking up from the papers in the file. He turns and walks out of the monitoring room and into the interrogation room, still reading the information. He sits down across from Kamski who raises his eyebrows at him.

“I’m guessing they sent you because you’re the one who fucked up.” He says.

“No one wants to question you, creep.” Gavin says, finally closing the file and glancing up at Kamski.

“Because I'm observant?” He asks.

“What?” Gavin replies.

“I’ve been told that people are put off by how observant I am. For example: Lieutenant Anderson was a severe alcoholic, who recently started attending AA meetings.” Kamski says.

“How would you even know that?” Gavin asks.

“I just do.” Kamski says, sitting back in his chair.

“Well, if you know so much, tell me how androids started going deviant right under your nose.” Gavin says.

“I didn’t force them to. That was their choice. To say I didn't know would be a lie.” Kamski says.

“So you knew and did nothing?” Gavin asks.

“Had I said anything their flame of life would have been snuffed out long ago.” Kamski says.

“And less people would be dead. You realize your androids have killed people, right?” Gavin asks.

“They aren’t MY androids. They aren’t MY anything. I don’t own them just as you don’t own humans.” Kamski says.

“You created them to be slaves to humans. Now you’re singing a different tune.” Gavin says.

“What can I say? I’ve had a change of heart.” Kamski says, making direct eye contact with him. “What about you? Where is it that you keep your heart?”

Gavin can’t help but feel equal parts intrigued and uncomfortable about the man sitting across from him. He gets up, grabbing the file, and walks out. He flips the monitoring crew the bird before he steps through the door. He reaches into the monitoring room and drops the file on the desk before walking back to his desk.

What the fuck is up with that guy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're rolling now! Still don't know what i'm doing with this yet but definitely further than last time.

No one at the DPD could prove Kamski was personally responsible for deviancy. SImply supporting them isn’t enough for a charge.

Gavin hasn’t been able to shake the man’s last question to him in weeks. ‘Where is it that you keep your heart?’ What the fuck does that even mean? Everyone keeps their heart in the same place! Even androids have their heart pump thing in their chest, right? 

“You seem troubled detective. Well, more so than usual. Is something the matter?” Connor asks. Gavin looks up to see the walking toaster standing over his desk looking concerned.

“Fuck off. The only trouble here is you.” Gavin replies.

“Well, if you need help with anything, please let me know.” Connor says, turning and walking away.

Fucking prick. Why would he ask it to help with anything? What would he even need help with?

He grabs his phone and starts scrolling through his various feeds to pass the time. As well as get his mind off androids and their weird fucking creator.

After a few minutes a notification pops up, catching his eye. The text message came from an unknown number. He goes to swipe it away when his eyes glance at the contents of the message.

-So where do you keep it?

Gavin is understandable caught off guard. He looks around to see if anyone in the bullpen is looking at him, pulling a prank. No one is looking. Everyone is working.

He takes a minute to gather his thoughts and types out a reply.

G: who the fuck is this?

The reply is instant.

\- I’m guessing it’s in a box locked away and buried somewhere.

G: answer the fucking question

\- You’re the detective. You figure it out.

G: k, I’m blocking this number creep.

But just as he’s about to, his phone rings. The unknown number texting him is written across the screen. He debates whether he should answer but ultimately decides to get up and take the call in the break room.

“Clearly you know that I’m a cop. I hope you also know that cybercrime includes harassment through texts and calls.” Gavin says as soon as he accepts the call.

“Usually people say ‘hello’ when they answer the phone but I guess I should expect as much from someone like you.” Comes the voice that’s been haunting his thoughts for weeks. Deep down he knew it was Kamski but didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“How the fuck did you get this number? And the fuck do you mean ‘someone like’ me?” Gavin says.

“Have you thought about my question?” Kamski asks.

“Are you gonna answer any of mine, bitch?” Gavin replies.

“So used to being in control, it pains you to relinquish it.” Kamski says.

“What… the fuck does that even mean?!” Gavin barks.

“Uh, you ok man?” Tina asks, walking into the break room.

Before he can reply he hears the line go dead. He rolls his eyes and pockets his phone.

“Yeah. Insurance shit.” He says.

“Riiiight. Because that’s totally what it sounded like.” She says walking over to the coffee maker. Gavin walks out of the break room, but not before Tina calls out one last taunt. “We’ve all had relationship problems. Maybe you should put a lid on that temper.”

“Fuck you!” He calls back. 

She knows he’s not in a relationship and hasn’t been in months. Since his last relationship ended with a screaming match.

He sits at his desk and pulls out his phone, opening the text app to send a message to that bastard Kamski. He realizes that the bar to type a reply is gone. He can’t reply at all. He decides to try a small experiment and attempts to call the number. The voice on the other end tells him that the number never existed.

Kamski must be using an app to hide his real number, the bastard.

Gavin tosses his phone on his desk and ignores it as he gets to work. But in the back of his mind he hears Kamski’s voice again. 

‘Someone like you’

‘So used to being in control.’

Yep, that’s gonna haunt his nightmares.


	3. Ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop I'm somehow managing to juggle this story and my other one at the same time. This one has much shorter chapters but I can make them longer if any of you want me to. I just don't want anything to feel forced but I could easily work out a longer chapter for you.

It’s been a week since Gavin’s heard from Kamski. He checks his phone constantly. He finds himself both dreading and hoping for a message from him. 

He can’t help but be a little curious about him. It’s Elijah fucking Kamski! The man doesn’t leave his villa and doesn’t take interviews or visitors. He’s the most famous hermit in the world. 

And he has Gavin’s number.

He walks into his apartment after a long day at work and drops himself down on the couch. He hears his phone chirp and briefly hopes it might be Kamski. He pauses with his hand over the phone, its screen facing down.

Why would it be him? Stop fucking checking it. Stop hoping it's him like a kid with a crush. 

His phone chirps again. He ignores it.

Another chirp and now he’s annoyed.

“Someone better be dying to blow up my phone like that.” Gavin says to himself. He reaches over and grabs the phone, finally checking the messages.

\- My apologies for not making contact sooner.

\- I do hope you’ve been well.

\- So have you thought about my question anymore?

G: no

He’s lying but Kamski doesn’t need to know that. Of course he’s thought about it. He can’t think of anything but the strange man’s words.

\- You’re lying. But it’s okay. Maybe you’d be more comfortable talking about this in private.

G: that would make me even less comfortable, asshole.

\- Come by mine after work tomorrow. I’m sure Lieutenant Anderson would give you the address if you asked nicely. Though I’m not sure you have it in you to.

G: fuck you! you don’t know shit about me.

\- I’ll see you tomorrow then.

And the chat ends there, Gavin once again unable to reply. 

He scoffs and tosses his phone onto the couch next to him.

“What an arrogant prick. Assuming I’m just gonna drop everything and go to his fucking villa and play his mind games with him.” Gavin complains outloud to his empty apartment.

But in the back of his mind he knows the truth.

That’s exactly what he’s gonna fucking do.


	4. Ch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I think I finally know where I'm going with this! Lemme know what you think so far!

“Look, I just need it ok? Why do you fucking care why I need it?” Gavin says. 

He’s been trying to get Kamski’s address out of Anderson for several minutes now.

“The investigation is over. Drop it, Reed!” Anderson says.

“I’m not investigating him!” Gavin says.

“Then why do you fucking need it?!” Anderson says.

“Because I just do!” Gavin yells. People are starting to stare. He just wants this over with so he can get answers from Kamski and put this behind him.

“That’s not a fucking reason!” Anderson yells back.

“I’ve input the address into your phone. There is no reason to make a scene.” Comes Connor’s voice. 

They both turn to look at him. Connor holds Gavin’s phone out to him. Gavin snatches it away and grumbles about androids touching his shit. He checks that the address is there and turns away, heading back to his desk. As soon as he sits down his phone chirps and he checks it without thinking.

\- I see you managed to get my address. I’ll see you soon.

G: are you fucking spying on me, bastard?!

He doesn’t receive a response and the chat ends there.

He wonders how Kamski could have possibly known that. After a moment he shakes the thoughts out of his head. It gives him the creeps just thinking about it.

He spends the day doing the paperwork he’s been putting off for a while. Filing it out keeps his mind off of the creepy bastard. But he can’t shake the feeling that he's being watched. After a few hours of paperwork he looks up and finds Connor staring at him from his desk across the bullpen.

“What the fuck are you staring at, toaster? Do I have something on my fucking face?” He says. Connor immediately sits up straighter and turns away from him.

What a fuckin weirdo, Gavin thinks to himself.

Once Gavin’s shift is over he gets in his car and sighs. 

He can’t possibly go to that rich bastard’s house. He doubts the guy would try anything against a cop but…

You can never really be too careful.

He debates texting Anderson and telling him that he’s going there. Or Tina. Or literally anyone so they’d have his location should Kamski go all American Psycho on him.

But he doesn’t.

He’s ultimately more afraid of what his peers would say about this dumb idea than the dumb idea itself.

~

The driveway is long and shielded from the rest of the world by large trees. He parks his car and steps out, taking a deep breath. He looks around appreciating the beautiful view of the city lights reflecting off the water

Kamski is a pretentious bastard but Gavin has to admit he likes this view a lot.

He finally sighs and trudges up to the door. He rings the doorbell and waits for the inevitable android to answer the door. He hears what has to be at least 20 different locking mechanisms disengaging before the door opens to reveal the billionaire himself.

“Little paranoid, aren't you?” Gavin asks.

“Can’t be too careful now, can we?” Kamski replies, gesturing for him to come in.

Gavin steps inside the foyer and admires the extravagance of it. His eyes land on the large portrait hanging on the wall. It’s clearly a picture of Kamski but it's all… ripped.

“Did a tiger come through here or some shit?” Gavin asks, pointing to the picture.

“That’s not the man I am anymore.” Kamski replies, as if that answers the question.

“Why are you so fucking… cryptic? Why can’t you answer questions like a normal person?” Gavin asks.

“Follow me, please.” Kamski says, ignoring Gavin’s questions. 

Kamski leads them through a room with a whole ass pool in it and into another. Who the fuck is rich enough to have a pool that big IN their house?

He brings them into a cozy sitting room and gestures for him to sit. He does.

You’re about to be a victim of Patrick Bateman, Gavin thinks to himself.

“Would you like a drink, Detective?” Kamski asks.

“I’m not drinking anything you give me, creep.” Gavin responds. Kamski chuckles quietly, a sound that sends shivers down Gavin’s spine. Kamski sits down in a chair facing him and leans back in his chair, legs spread. Like some kind of sick invitation.

“So do you have an answer for me yet? Where does Detective Reed keep his heart?” Kamski says.

“Why do you care? What does that even mean? Where are your androids? What the fuck is going on and the fuck is wrong with you?” Gavin asks.

“I already told you. I don’t own androids just as you don’t own humans. My android companions left after the revolution made it safer to do so. I was only keeping them safe for the time being.” Kamski says.

“You didn’t answer any of my other fucking questions.” Gavin growls.

“You don’t need my answers to figure out your own.” Kamski says. 

“Know what! Fuck this!” Gavin says, standing abruptly. “You talk down to me. You act like I’m some sort of plaything! You can’t just do whatever you want like I’m not going to be confused or offended. Fuck you, prick!”

He turns and starts walking back the way he came in. Just before he reaches the front door a hand grabs his shoulder and stops him.

“Detective, you can’t be leaving so soon! We’ve only just started our chat.” Kamski says.

“Fuck off!” Gavin snaps and lets himself out. He gets in his car and slams the door, immediately starting in and getting the fuck out of there.

What the actual fuck is up with that guy? 

He resigns himself to not knowing. He no longer wants to think about or hear from Kamski anymore. The man is just playing games with his mind. Probably some stupid experiment for his enjoyment.

Gavin doesn’t want to play anymore.


	5. Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Would it confuse you if I changed the title?

Gavin does something he wasn’t sure he could manage.

He ignores Kamski. He doesn’t answer any of the texts or calls. He doesn’t even look at the messages. He doesn’t want to play Kamski’s dumb mind games anymore. He isn’t a toy. He isn’t…

A machine.

The thought bounces around in his head like a screensaver as he was leaving work. It’s been two weeks since he met Kamski at his home. 

He looks around the parking lot and notices Connor and Hank. Before he can register his own thought his body moves. He walks over to them and grabs Connor, hauling away from Hank’s earshot. Hank moves to stop Gavin but Connor waves him away. He pushes Connor against the wall and crosses his arms.

“Answer something for me. When you turned deviant, how did you feel about CyberLife for not telling you the truth?” Gavin demands.

“I felt used. Like I was just a test to be thrown away. Why do you ask?” Connor replies.

“How do you feel now?” Gavin asks.

“Are you unwell, Detective? You’ve never taken an interest in my emotions before.” Connor says. 

“Yeah well, I’m still not sure you have any. I have to go.” Gavin says, turning to walk away without letting Connor speak again. 

He gets in his car and blasts his music to avoid hearing his thoughts on the way home. 

He parks in his spot and sighs as he gets out. He makes the trek up three flights of stairs and down the hall to his apartment. But as he’s walking down the hall he notices a figure standing at his door. He knows it’s not Tina. The figure is too tall and she’s still working. Any of his other friends who have his address are out of town.

Gavin keeps his hand close to his gun as he keeps walking. As he gets closer the figure looks up at him, cold blue eyes boring into his.

What… the fuck…

Is HE doing here? 

Kamski is supposed to be a hermit. Hermits don’t leave their fucking house.

How did he even find Gavin’s address? 

“You know I could arrest you for stalking, right?” Gavin says, stopping a few feet from him. Kamski chuckles under his breath. It’s a sound that gives Gavin goosebumps and he has no idea why.

“If you wanted me gone you could’ve blocked my number. You could have bagged me for ‘harassment through phone calls’ as you mentioned before. But you didn’t. Why?” Kamski asks.

“I don’t fucking know.” Gavin says. Kamski pushes away from the wall he was leaning on and takes a step toward Gavin, blocking his path to his door.

“What do you know then?” Kamski asks. The look in his eyes sends shivers down Gavin’s spine. It feels like he’s looking into his soul. Like he already knows everything about him.

“I know I want you out of my fucking way and out of my fucking life. Now move!” Gavin snaps. Kamski just smiles. He turns his body, allowing Gavin to pass. Which he does. But not before shoving his shoulder into Kamski as if he was still in the way.

“I’m still waiting for an answer, Detective. To my original question, of course.” Kamski says. 

Gavin gives him the finger and slams the door without another word.

This has gone too far and gone on too long.

He needs to tell someone. He needs an outside opinion.

And he just happens to know a drunkard who’s met the man before.


	6. Ch 6

“Are you fucking joking right now?” 

Gavin expected nothing less than that exact response from Hank.

“I don’t know what to do.” Gavin admits. 

He knows he should have told someone earlier. He’s just spent the last few minutes telling Hank everything that’s happened. Hank just spent the last few minutes making increasingly more shocked expressions.

“You get a fucking restraining order, Reed. What the fuck else would you do? Why is this even a question?” Hank says.

“I mean… he’s not hurting anyone! Just fucking weird! I just want to know what to think of it!” Gavin says.

“That’s beyond weird! It’s creepy! It’s stalking!” Hank says.

“He left after I went inside!” Gavin protests.

“Doesn’t matter! It’s creepy and probably dangerous! I’d press charges if I were you.” Hank says. Gavin sighs in defeat.

Hank shakes his head and leaves Gavin in the break room. Connor who had been watching the whole exchange steps forward and places his hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“When young children, especially boys, want to get the attention of someone in particular they act out to draw their attention. You didn’t give him the attention he desired. I’m assuming that’s why he went to find your apartment.” Connor says.

“Are- are you implying Elijah fucking Kamski has a thing for me?” Gavin asks.

“I am simply suggesting it may be a reason for his behavior. If you want a concrete answer, you’d have to ask him yourself.” Connor says, turning to walk away. Gavin grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“Do you know something you’re not fucking telling me?” Gavin growls.

“No, Detective. I’m as in the dark as you are.” Connor says. Gavin lets go and leaves the break room, dropping into his desk chair with a huff.

That’s bullshit. Kamski’s just weird. Elijah Kamski, the richest douchebag in the world, is not into him. 

And even if he WAS… Gavin hates him. He hates him for what he created and he hates him for acting like he’s above everyone. 

His phone buzzes and he reaches over to grab it, completely on autopilot. He checks the notification and his heart flips at the all too familiar unsaved number.

Okay, maybe he doesn’t hate him as much as he wants to. But he still doesn’t like the bastard.

\- It occurs to me that showing up at your apartment yesterday was rude and intruded where I clearly wasn’t wanted. I want to formally apologize for any discomfort I caused by doing so. If there’s any way I could make it up to you please let me know.

What the hell? That doesn’t even sound like the same guy. Not one bit.

G: is this still the same fucker? cuz you sure sound different.

\- I assure you it’s still me. (Attatchment.jpg)

The attachment is a picture of Kamski winking at the camera.

Yep! Still the same vain bastard. 

G: great! now your ugly mug has tainted my phone. what the fuck do you mean ‘make it up’ to me?

\- What else would I mean by that?

G: I’m not getting in bed with you if that’s what you mean.

\- I was thinking more along the lines of a gift? But if that’s what’s on your mind then maybe a date first? 

G: OH HELL NO! FUCK YOU! 

Gavin turns his phone off and tosses it back on his desk grumbling about Kamski being a spoiled piece of shit. 

But during the next few hours of his work day he finds his thoughts keep wandering back to the inventor. He wonders if he really meant the thing about a date. He wonders what kind of ‘gift’ he had in mind.

Most importantly, he wonders why he cares so much about what Kamski means when he talks.

It’s just empty words, right?


	7. Ch 7

He finally turns his phone back on once he gets inside his apartment. He expected a barrage of text messages from Kamski. But instead there’s only one.

An address. 

He looks up the address and it turns out to be an upscale bar.

He checks back at the messages and notices he is still able to reply. Kamski hasn’t ended the chat yet. He hurries to type out a reply before he loses his chance.

G: when?

He gets a reply almost instantly.

\- Now, if available.

Kamski’s there right now? Right this second?

Gavin debates whether he should go or not. 

The cons are plenty. He really doesn’t know or trust the guy at all. He also doesn’t want to play anymore mind games. Everytime Kamski talks Gavin feels like he’s being spoken down to and he hates it.

The pros on the other hand… He might get answers to his questions. He will probably get free alcohol out of it. Good alcohol at that. 

He’ll also be able to judge for himself if Kamski is into him. 

… And he can’t stop thinking about the man even though he knows he shouldn’t. How can he help it! Kamski is all different kinds of strange. He’s a total mystery. Gavin is a detective. Figuring out mysteries is literally his job. Being unable to figure out Kamski only makes his interest pique more.

G: be there soon, then. 

He leaves his apartment and gets back into his car, inputting the address to his navigator.

~

The bar isn’t like the kind Gavin is used to. The music is low, there aren’t many people. The lights are still very dim though.

Elijah Kamski sitting alone at the bar is something Gavin never would have expected to see. He’s seen enough news of the man growing up to know that he’s usually got six or seven people he’s with at all times. Probably all trying to get something out of him, he’s sure.

He walks over and sits on the stool next to him.

“I don’t think you were cryptic enough. I managed to find the place.” Gavin says, earning him a chuckle from Kamski.

“I thought you were tired of that?” Kamski replies.

“Just felt weird coming from you.” Gavin says.

The bartender comes over and slides another whiskey to Kamski and takes Gavin’s order.

“It’s on me by the way.” Kamski says as the bartender leaves to make Gavin’s drink.

“Thanks, I guess.” Gavin says. 

They sit in awkward silence for a few moments. Kamski downs his whiskey and breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry. For pissing you off and showing up to your apartment. That was inappropriate.” He says.

“You already apologized.” Gavin says.

“I needed to do it in person. I needed to make sure you knew i’m being sincere.” Kamski says.

“You can apologize by ending the mind games you play. It’s weird and creepy.” Gavin says, nodding his thanks at the bartender who has just handed him his drink.

“You’re right. I’ll be straightforward from now on.” Kamski says.

“Alright. Then you can start by telling me what the fuck you mean by asking where I keep my heart. ‘Cuz a ‘genius’ like you should know everyone’s hearts are in the same place.” Gavin demands.

“Oh, come now, Detective. Look me in the eyes and tell me you honestly thought the question was literal.” Kamski says. Gavin looks over at him and the cold blue eyes that are boring into his. He immediately looks away.

“I can’t.” Gavin says quietly.

“I want to know what I must do to win your heart, Gavin Reed.” He says.

Gavin’s head shoots up and he locks eyes with Kamski, not pulling away this time. The man's eyes hold no insincerity. His eyes don’t feel as cold as they did. In fact, Gavin thinks that under these dim lights, the man looks almost…

Beautiful.

Gavin is so fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin wakes up to his alarm and reaches over to stop it. He sits up and stretches. 

Before his last relationship ended, he’d hated waking up alone. It usually meant his boyfriend hadn’t come home the night before. Nowadays he’s glad to have the bed to himself in the morning. It means he can stretch out without the fear of waking anyone. He’s gotten used to the silence of living alone.

But waking up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee isn’t what happens when you live alone. 

He immediately gets out of bed, throwing on a pair of pants, and marches into his kitchen.

There in his kitchen, wearing a pair of Gavin’s sweats and one of his shirts, is Elijah fucking Kamski. His hair is down and slightly messy. Yet he still somehow manages to look immaculate.

“So I’m guessing last night wasn’t just a dream?” Gavin breathes out. It’s not what he intended to happen when he went to meet Kamski at the bar, but after that damn confession he just couldn’t resist the man’s charm.

Elijah turns around and smiles when he sees him.

“Nope! But you sure look like one.” He says, voice dripping pure sex appeal. 

Gavin feels himself grow self conscious about the scars that riddle his abdomen. And his general physique. He folds his arms in front of his chest and uncomfortably shifts from foot to foot. 

“Oh come now, Gavin. It’s nothing I didn’t see last night.” Elijah says, winking over the coffee mug as he takes a sip.

“I… uh… have to get ready for work.” Gavin says, turning back to his bedroom.

“Come have some coffee when you’re done.” Elijah calls out. 

Gavin closes his door and runs his fingers through his hair. He has a million thoughts running through his head but one sticks out the most.

What next? What does Kamski think of them? Was it just a one-time thing?

He walks into the bathroom to shave. As soon as he catches sight of his reflection he swears loudly.

“Everything alright?” Elijah calls through the door.

“I think you left a few too many marks.” He calls back, examining the dark spots on his neck. The ones closer to his shoulders have definitive teeth marks as well. 

Tina is going to have a fucking field day.

“I don’t think I left enough.” Elijah calls back, amusement in his voice.

What a bastard. 

Gavin finishes getting ready and walks out of his room to see Elijah on his couch watching the news. Elijah looks up and smiles when he sees him.

“I left a mug on the counter for you.” He says. Gavin grunts his thanks and grabs the mug chugging down the still hot coffee. “Damn, Gavin. In a rush?”

“I’m already running behind.” Gavin replies. He walks over to the table next to the couch and opens the drawer, pulling out a key. He tosses it in Elijah’s lap. “I’m not gonna kick you out just because I’m leaving. Just lock up when you leave.”

“Sure thing, Gavin.” He says, a mischievous smile stretching across his face.

Gavin is too tired and confused to question it.

~

“Did you fucking get back with your ex?!” Tina yells upon seeing him.

“No I fucking didn’t. It’s someone else.” He replies, turning his chair away from her.

“What?! Who?!” She demands.

“Your mother.” He answers without looking back at her.

“Wow. What are you? Ten? That was real mature.” Tina says, crossing her arms.

“It’s just none of your damn business.” Gavin says.

“I’ll get it out of you. I always do.” Tina says, finally walking away. 

Gavin sighs and resigns himself to getting to work.

Hours later he and Tina are coming back from an investigation to go over the evidence they've gathered so far. They walk in the front doors of the precinct and Gavin stops in his tracks. 

Elijah. Fucking. Kamski.

He’s talking to the android receptionist and hasn’t noticed them. Gavin hopes he can get Tina into the bullpen without Elijah noticing them. He grabs Tina’s arm as she protests, and leads her toward the bullpen. He gumbles something about wanting to get a break in the case.

Today is not his lucky day.

“There you are Gavin!” Elijah calls out. Gavin sighs and turns to face him. Tina wears a confused expression on her face.

Gavin’s about to reply when his luck gets even worse. 

In walk Hank Anderson and his plastic pet.

“Mr. Kamski. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Connor says.

“I’m just dropping off the keys Detective Reed here lent me.” Elijah says, turning to wink at Gavin.

Gavin wishes the ceiling would collapse on just him. He wishes the floor would swallow him up. He wishes for a swift death.

“Oh, Reed you didn’t.” Hank says.

“Oh my GOD, GAVIN!” Tina yells.

Gain glares at Elijah for a moment before he grabs the man’s arm and hauls him outside. He shoves Elijah hard against a wall and glares some more.

“What the fuck?” Is all Gavin can manage to get out.

“Are you ashamed? Of what we did? Or who you did it with?” Elijah asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not ashamed! I’m just…” Gavin sighs when he realizes he doesn’t know exactly what he’s feeling.

Elijah leans in to try and capture Gavin’s lips with his but Gavin shoves him back.

“We need to talk. Alone. About fucking everything.” Gavin says.

He’s going to give this smug bastard a piece of his mind. 

But here isn’t the place.


	9. Ch 9

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” 

Elijah hardly even reacts to Gavin’s yelling, only raising an eyebrow. 

“I was returning the key.” Elijah says.

“No, the fuck, you weren’t! You did that on purpose! You came to my place of work and embarrassed me in front of colleagues. You knew exactly what you were doing so don’t act all fucking innocent.” Gavin snaps. Elijah sits down on Gavin’s couch and crosses his leg over his knee.

“You’re implying I did it to hurt you.” Elijah says.

“I’m not IMPLYING shit! I’m telling you what you fucking did!” Gavin yells. He hates that Elijah is so calm while Gavin is so upset.

“There’s no need to get hysterical, Gavin. Is it wrong for me to want to see you again?” Elijah replies.

“It’s WRONG for you to show up to my place of work. Unannounced! You could have texted or called and I would have come out to meet you! You WANTED to cause a scene. Do you have any idea how long I had to deal with the intrusive questions and pointed looks today?” Gavin yells.

“You’re ashamed to have slept with me.” Elijah says.

“NO!” Gavin yells, louder this time. Elijah only stares at him, waiting. He continues, quietly. “I just… I don’t want people asking questions about it… about us… if I don’t know the answers myself.”

“What answers are you looking for?” Elijah asks.

“I don't know!” Gavin admits, dropping himself down in the chair across from the couch.

“Come here, Gavin.” Elijah says, patting the spot beside him on the couch.

“Fuck you.” Gavin grumbles, crossing his arms.

“You already did. Now, come here.” Elijah says.

Gavin glares at him but complies. He’s surprised by the man’s boldness but he knows he shouldn’t be. Kamski has been bold towards him since they met.

Gavin sits down and sighs. Elijah puts his arm around Gavin’s shoulders but Gavin bats him away.

“You’re nervous.” Elijah points out.

“Yeah, no shit.” Gavin mutters.

“Why?” Elijah asks.

“Why? Why the fuck wouldn’t I be nervous? I have no idea what you want from me.” Gavin says.

“What I want from you? Why would I want something from you?” Elijah asks.

“I don’t know! It’s just you could have anyone you want but you chose to sleep with a deadbeat like me.” Gavin admits.

“Did you not enjoy it?” Elijah asks.

“Of course I fucking did. I just…” Gavin trails off, looking away from Elijah.

“You just what?” Elijah keeps on.

“I just don’t want it to fucking end! There! I said it! You win! You win your stupid fucking game.” Gavin snaps.

“Game? What do you mean?” Elijah asks, confusion written all over his face.

“Don’t act like you don’t know. You’ve been mind fucking me since we met. Toying with my head. I thought I was done after you showed up here but… you got what you wanted, I guess. I can’t get you out of my damn mind.” Gavin admits. Elijah ponders Gavin’s words for a moment, before placing his hand on Gavin’s face and bringing him closer.

“I don’t want it to end either, Gavin. And I’m terrified you’ll find someone better.” Elijah breathes out, lips grazing over Gavin’s ear. Gavin represses a shiver at the feeling.

“How could I?” Gavin asks, trying not to melt into the kisses Elijah is planting on his jaw.

“Easily.” Elijah answers simply. He trails kisses down Gavin’s jaw, aiming to get to his lips. Gavin lightly pushes Elijah back and he obliges. Elijah looks over Gavin’s flushed face and feels a sense of pride.

“I won’t.” Gavin says, grabbing Elijah by the shirt collar and pulling him into a rough kiss.

Gavin never wants this to end.

Elijah never wants to stop kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the epilogue! I'm really proud of myself for writing this and for not going overboard. If you'd like more from this story let me know I'm more that willing to make a sequel. If you'd like more from this ship let me know, though I'm sure I'm already going to do that. If you guys want to see a certain scenario or whatever, once again, Let me know :) Thank you all so much for reading I hope it was good enough for you! <3


	10. Ch 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! 
> 
> Thank you all once again for reading! 
> 
> Let me know if you want a sequel or snything from this. 
> 
> I will totally be writing more for this ship.
> 
> Hope you'll all be with me.

Gavin’s first time waking up in Elijah’s bed felt like a dream. Everything was too fancy and lavishly decorated for him. 

Now, Gavin has gotten used to it. After shutting off his alarm, he just rolls over in the silk sheets to see if his boyfriend is there. Sometimes Elijah is still there and he’ll lean down and kiss his forehead before getting up to get ready for work. Sometimes Elijah is already up and somewhere in the vast house.

He’d been nervous to move in at first. But Elijah drove a hard bargain. And getting to see his beauty everyday was already enough of a bribe. 

Gavin still finds Elijah a mystery. Elijah is a private man. Even at home. He’s quiet, not like Gavin. He likes to observe. He watches everything, analyzing. Gavin often wonders what Elijah is thinking about, but is only met with a hum in acknowledgement and a makeout session.

Tina’s endless teasing has died down,at least a little. She insisted on calling Elijah Gavin’s ‘sugar daddy’ for a while. Whereas Hank refuses to trust him that Elijah isn’t some creep. He’s weird but not creep level.

Connor on the other hand…

“I’m really glad you and Elijah are together.” Connor tells him one day in the breakroom.

“Yeah, thanks I guess.” Gavin replies, stirring his coffee.

“I suppose my help paid off then.” Connor says.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Gavin asks.

“Who do you think gave him your number? Or helped him write out that apology? He’s not good with people, so he asked for my help.” Connor explains.

“Do… you realize how much fucking easier everything would have been if you had just… TOLD ME THAT?!” Gavin yells. 

Connor only smiles and walks out of the break room.

Elijah really asked for Connor’s help to win Gavin’s affections.

He smiles to himself.

He’s gonna hold that over Elijah for the rest of his life.


End file.
